


Making Memories

by shopgirl152



Series: Summer Still Rocks: The Pregnancy Months [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Life on the Road, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Touring, Unplanned Pregnancy, backyard party, five months pregnant, hopes and fears, relationship drama, touring musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas introduces Isabella to his friends…and plans a very special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Cause someday when you're looking back on your life at the memories  
_ _this is gonna be one of those nights  
_ _\--Tim McGraw. One of Those Nights_

_February 2008_

"Izzy, are you ready? We should leave in a few minutes." Phineas knocked on the bathroom door, patiently waiting for a response. Four seconds later, the door opened and Isabella stepped out. He grinned. "There she is. Looking pretty as ever."

She blushed, absently rubbing her belly. "Phineas, do I look okay?"

The red head took in the powder blue sundress. "You look great." He noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong? Do you not want to go to the party tonight? I mean, that's okay, but--"

"No, it's not that. I want to meet the rest of your friends, but..." she sighed. "I'm five months pregnant. Have you seen this dress? It's what I have to wear instead of the halter-top. It doesn't fit anymore. What if no one likes me?" The woman paused. "Maybe we should wait until after the baby's born..."

"Izzy." Phineas walked over, wrapping his girlfriend in a hug from behind and pulling her close. "They'll like you." He kissed her forehead before gently placing his hands on either side of Isabella's stomach. "Besides, I think you're even prettier now that you're carrying our daughter."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Of course." The red head paused, appearing to be lost in thought. "So...you ready to go now? I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the guys and show you around Danville. It's a lot quieter than Pensacola, but it was a great place to grow up."

Isabella nodded. "I'm ready."

"Great!" He took her hand, leading the two of them downstairs.

"Where's Buford and Ferb? Weren't we all riding over together?"

"Nah. I told them to go on ahead without us." Phineas opened the door of the rental car, helping Isabella inside before closing it and rushing around to the driver’s side, climbing in. He buckled up and turned the car on, pulling out onto the main street and taking a right at the light.

"Wow. What a pretty sunset." Isabella looked out the window at the gold and purple sky.

"Yeah it is." Phineas smiled, turning on the radio. "Is there a song you want to listen to? Or I could sing. It is just the two of us here. So you know, you wouldn't be standing down in an audience."

"Private session sounds nice."

"Hmm..." the red head thought a moment, then started singing. "It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face, I've been everywhere and back trying to erase--"

Isabella giggled. "Louder."

He obeyed, singing at the top of his lungs while wiggling around in his seat, causing her to laugh harder. "How was that?"

"Perfect." She leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheek as they pulled up to a house. "So...who's house is this?"

"My parents house. They're gone for the weekend, but Candace said we could use it for the party."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah. Candace is cool about that sort of thing. She's really mellowed out in the last several years."

"Mellowed out?"

Phineas smirked as he put the car in park. "Long story." He turned to his girlfriend. "You ready?"

"Yep!"

"Great! Now stay there and I'll come over and help you out."

"Phineas, I'm only five months pregnant. I can still move." She opened the car door and prepared to slide out, only to pause. "Um..."

"Here." He hopped out of the car, quickly grabbing something from under the seat before running around to the passenger side. He took Isabella's hand, putting an arm around her for support.

"Thanks. Maybe I need more help than I thought."

The red head smiled. "No problem."

"What did you grab? I saw you grab something from under the seat before you climbed out."

Phineas started. "Oh, that. It's, uh, nothing. Just a little...something I needed to grab."

"Can I see it?"

"Um..."

"Phineas! My man! It's been awhile!"

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief as a tall man with brown shaggy hair walked up. "Django!" Phineas hugged his friend. "Hey Buddy; how are classes going? Have you had any installations of your work yet?"

The man laughed. "Not yet. I'll have a chance at an installation next year. That one will be big." He smiled. "I'm doing it as a grad project."

"Cool. Send me an invite when you know the date."

"Sure thing. So...how's the band doing? Ferb tells me Summer Still Rocks is starting to really pick up a following." The boy's eyes fell on Isabella. "Ferb also mentioned you met someone..."

"Oh yeah!" Phineas grinned, turning to Isabella. "Isabella, this is Django; Django, this is my girlfriend Isabella." He looked down at her stomach, smiling softly. "Oh. And our unborn daughter. She should be along in the next four months."

Diango smiled. "Hi Isabella. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too."

"So Django, how's--"

"PHINEAS!"

"Oh no." The red head cringed as a short and stout man with a crew cut, pink glasses, and blonde mustache came barreling at him, practically tackling him to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're back! Danville hasn't been the same without you! How's touring? Are you guys staying out of trouble?" He paused to take a breath, only to start back up. "Can I add your concert adventures to the UPAFDS?"

Phineas laughed out loud, pushing the man away. "You still have the UPAFDS? I would've thought that thing would be obsolete by now."

"Well, it was. Until I fixed it!" He grinned. "I work in Tech Support. Have access to all the latest technology." He leaned over, whispering conspiratorially. "If you and Ferb ever need anything, just ask. I get things at half price!"

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks Irving. We might have to--"

"And who might you be?" Irving turned to Isabella.

She smiled. "I'm Isabella."

"Of course you are." He smirked. "You know, if you're not doing anything later, maybe you and I could go for a drink."

She gasped, giving the man a hard slap across the face that knocked him to the ground.

"Nice one Isabella." Buford walked up grinning. "Bout time someone finally gave it to 'em."

Irving shook his head. "Hey. That hurt."

She glared at him. "Good. It should."

"Hey!"

Phineas smirked. "Irving, meet Isabella. My _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend?!" He jumped to his feet, looking at Isabella. "I am so sorry for hitting on you. If I had known--"

"That's alright," she reassured. "Just don't ever do that again."

Yes Ma'm."

The group laughed and Phineas looked around, smiling. "Well, looks like the gang's all here. Except..." he watched as his brother walked up. "Hey Ferb, hear anything from Baljeet?"

"He said he wasn't coming. Just said something about being very busy and having lots of work to do."

"Aw man! Jeet never tells us anything!" Buford griped.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for not coming," Django assured.

"Yeah." The red head sighed. "I'm still kind of bummed he didn't show up though."

"Perhaps there is someone else who can make it a little better." Ferb motioned behind him and a girl with orange hair, wearing a red shirt and white pants walked up. She smirked at him.

"What is this? You forget your own sister?"

"CANDACE!" Phineas broke into a grin, pulling his sister into a hug. "It's so great to see you! Gee, how long’s it been? How are Jeremy and Amanda?"

Candace smiled up at him. "They're both fine. They're in the backyard actually."

"Really? That's great! Let's go find them!" He started to head to the backyard, only to have Candace stop him.

"Phineas, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"You haven't introduced me to you-know-who yet."

"Oh yeah!" He turned around, grinning broadly. "Candace, this is my girlfriend Isabella and, um, our unborn daughter. Isabella, this is my sister Candace."

Isabella smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Candace; Phineas has told me so much about you."

"Likewise. He's told me a lot about you too." She smirked. "One thing's for sure; it's nice to have another girl around here. To many boys if you ask me."

"I couldn't agree more."

Candace smiled, putting an arm around the young woman and leading her into the backyard. "Come on; I'll introduce you to my husband and daughter."

Phineas grinned as he turned to his brother, the rest of the guests filing into the backyard. "Well, that went well. Looks like the night is off to a good start."

"Indeed..." Ferb looked at his brother pointedly. "Have you asked her yet?"

"Not yet. Later tonight. After the party."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

The red head reached into his pocket, his fingers grazing the object inside. "I sure hope so."

"You know, there _is_ someone else we need to say hello to..."

The red head brightened. "Yes, yes we do." He waved his brother to follow him. "I think I know where he might be."


	2. Chapter 2

Music swelled over the backyard as a platypus emerged from the sliding door, balancing a stack of CDs that was almost as tall as he was. He carefully felt the ground in front of him before slowly making his way toward a makeshift DJ booth that was set up underneath a tree. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he set the CDs down.

"Perry? Perry, you in here?"

He dropped to all fours on instinct, his years of agent training kicking in as he tentatively watched the curtain that was hiding him from view. The curtain was pulled back and Phineas poked his head inside. He grinned. "Hey Pal; thought you might be the one behind this."

The platypus went to react, only to turn around at the sound of the other curtain being pulled back.

"Hello Perry. Miss us?"

The platypus jumped to his feet immediately, quickly grabbing the two men and hauling them inside, the three hugging. After a few minutes, he pulled away, chattering.

"Yeah, we know. We haven't been e-mailing." A sheepish grin passed the red head's face. "Sorry about that; it's just that Summer Still Rocks really started to pick up steam and, well--"

"Phineas?" A voice floated down to them. "Phineas, what are you doing down there?"

Perry looked up, pointing.

"Oh. That's Isabella. My girlfriend. Wanna meet her?" The platypus nodded. Phineas looked around, whispering. "Can you get down on all fours? She doesn't know about you. We've only been together about three months and--"

Ferb put a hand on Perry's shoulder. "He'll e-mail you. Much to detailed to divulge here." The platypus shot him a stern look. "We'll e-mail more. Promise."

Perry got down all fours, allowing himself to be picked up and brought outside, staying still as Phineas lifted him up.

"Isabella, this is Perry. Mine and Ferb's pet platypus. We've had him since we were little."

"Aww. He's so cute!" A pretty girl with black hair and what appeared to be a pregnant belly reached out a hand, petting him. "That's cool; I didn't know you could have a platypus for a pet."

"Oh yeah. Danville is a prime spot for owning platypi." Phineas stroked Perry on the back before kneeling down, placing his pet back inside the sectioned off DJ booth. He whispered conspiratorially. "So Perry, what do you think? Isabella's pretty great right?"

Perry shot him a stern glare, pointing up towards Isabella and making a rounded motion over his belly.

The red head blushed. "Oh. The pregnancy. Yeah, about that..." he paused. "That'll be in the e-mail." The platypus crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "Don't worry Buddy; I'm doing the right thing. We're going to raise the baby together and, well, I'm in love with her. I won't abandon her. Promise."

Perry looked at the red head, turning around as Ferb emerged on the other side. He pointed to Phineas, making the same pregnancy pantomime before motioning to the girl standing outside.

Ferb smiled. "Oh, he's serious alright; he's going to propose tonight."

Perry returned his gaze to the red head, smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"So...you like her right?" Phineas asked hopefully. The platypus nodded and he smiled. "Awesome."

"Phineas, are you still down there?" Isabella's voice floated down to them and the red head winced.

"Guess we better get going." He pulled the platypus into a hug before releasing him. "Bye Buddy; thanks for being the DJ for us."

He chattered as the man ducked out of the curtained area, turning around as Feb came up behind him.

"Good-bye Perry." He gave the other man a hug before waving as Ferb went back to the party. Perry was just about to go back to his stack of records when Phineas reappeared again.

"Hey Pal, can you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Can you--" the red head pulled him over, whispering something. A grin formed on the platypus's face and he nodded again, giving the man a thumbs up. "Great. Thanks."

The monotreme went back to his CDs, thinking. Now, where did he put that?


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella looked down as Phineas emerged from behind the curtain. "You sure were down there a long time. Is your platypus alright?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Perry sometimes gets anxious in crowds. We just wanted to check on him." The red head came around behind his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Looks like most of Danville showed up tonight." He paused. "Or most of the neighborhood anyway."

"Is there anyone else I should meet?"

"No, this is pretty much it. This is--"

“BUFORD VAN STOMM!” A record scratched and the party ground to a halt as a woman stormed through the back gate.

Isabella blinked. "Adyson?"

"Did you invite her?" Phineas asked.

"No. I mean, I told her we were here, but I didn't know she even knew where Danville was."

The woman in question stalked over. "Hey Izzy. Hey Phineas. You guys wouldn't happen to know where Buford is, would you?"

"Umm...I think he's over there." Isabella pointed to where Buford was chatting with Django across the yard.

"Thanks." She stalked over to the drummer, fists clenched at her sides. "Buford!"

He turned around, smirking. "Yo Adyson! Glad you could make it. How--"

"You got me pregnant, you louse!"

"Uhh...gotta go! Nice knowin ya!" Buford gave the woman a salute before tearing across the backyard.

"Don't you run from me!” Adyson ran after him, chasing him all over the yard.

"Huh. I wonder what that’s about," the red head mused.

"Do you think we should do something?"

"Nah. They'll--" he winced as Adyson threw a punch, tackling the man to the ground. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Yeah. On Buford."

Phineas sighed, unwrapping his arms from around Isabella's waist, taking her hand in his as he led her across the yard. "Come on; let's make sure they don't kill each other."

* * *

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Django pumped a fist in the air as Phineas and Isabella made their way over to the assembled circle of people in the backyard.

Inside the circle, Buford and Adyson squared off.

"I can't believe you got me pregnant Buford!"

"Hey, don't blame all this on me. You're the one who wanted the extra eggnog on Christmas Eve. And that extra glass of Champagne at the New Year's party."

"Those happened on two separate holidays!"

"The other thing didn't. It only happened during Christmas."

Phineas cringed as him and Isabella walked up. "Uh guys? Maybe you should--"

"Stay out of this Phineas," Adyson snapped. She turned her attention back to Buford. "I can't believe you have the gall to say that!"

"Somebody had to."

"Ooo..." Adyson went to lunge at him, only to have Isabella grab her from behind.

"Adyson stop! You're pregnant! Anything you do now could affect the baby! You can't lunge at him!"

The other woman growled, fists clenched at her sides. "Let me go Izzy."

"But--"

"I said 'let go!'" Adyson growled, shoving the other girl off her before walking over to Buford. She glared at him. "You helped get me pregnant; I expect you to own up." She poked him in the stomach. "You're helping me raise this kid."

"Nu-uh." Buford crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't wanna be a father." Before he could get another word in, Adyson punched him in the face, sending him sprawling. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"That's for being a jerk. And this?" She kicked him in the leg. "That's for not helping me raise this baby." She turned to Phineas and Isabella. "Great party. Sorry I had to ruin it."

Phineas stared after her as the girl marched off, grabbing a beer bottle from a nearby table and twisting the cap off with her teeth, spitting it onto the grass.

"Adyson, you...really...shouldn't..." Isabella trailed off as her friend shot her a glare.

"With all due respect Izzy, I think I can handle myself." She looked down at her pregnant belly. "I'll raise this kid with or without him." She shot the drummer one more glare before stalking out the back gate.

"Wow. That was rough." The red head turned to his girlfriend. "Should we go after her?"

"Well..." the woman hedged. "See, the problem with Adyson is once she sets her mind to something, there's really no stopping her. There's not much I can do."

"Shouldn't we at least try?"

"Well..."

"Hey Phineas, who was that?" Irving asked, walking up to them. "That girl was amazing." He paused. "Is she single?"

"I think she's dating Buford," Django replied. "Or at least, she was." He turned to Isabella. "Shouldn't you go after your friend?"

"Well--"

"Phineas, what was all the commotion?" Candace ran up to them. "I was inside changing Amanda's diaper and suddenly I heard all this yelling. By the time I got out here, everything was back to normal."

"It was Buford and Adyson. Apparently, Buford got her pregnant and she wasn't happy about it. She just told him off."

"Where is she now? Is she alright?"

"Dunno." Phineas shrugged. "We're trying to decide if we should go after her."

"I think someone should."

Isabella sighed resignedly. "I'll try to talk to her. I'm not sure if she'll listen, but I'll try." She headed toward the back gate, only to pause. "What about Buford?"

"Oh don't worry about him. Ferb and I'll--" the red head stopped, looking over his shoulder at the sudden commotion coming from the backyard. Ferb had Buford in a headlock and was dragging him off. "Actually, looks like Ferb's already started." He took a step toward his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. "You talk to Adyson; Ferb and I will handle Buford."

“Right.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Adyson?" Isabella waddled outside the back gate, looking around. "Come on Adyson, I know you're out here. Neither one of us knows this area, so you can't have gone home."

"Leave me alone Izzy." A voice cut through the dark and Isabella followed it over to the side of the house.

"Adyson?" She heard an annoyed sigh.

"What part of leave me alone didn't you get?"

"All of it." The young woman followed the voice to a nearby trashcan, peering behind it. Adyson was sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to her pregnant belly, drinking a beer. "That's not healthy for the baby..."

"I don't care."

"You should." Isabella started to sit down, only to stand back up. "That's not going to work." She studied her friend's belly. "How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"That's not long."

"It feels like it."

"So your baby was conceived--"

"December."

"Ohhh...that's what Buford was talking about."

"Yeah." Adyson took another sip, wiping her mouth on a shirtsleeve. "One lousy eggnog during Christmas and I wind up with this." She motioned to her stomach. "It sucks."

"Are you keeping it?"

The other woman nodded. "I'm not happy about it, but I'm going to keep it."

"It's...not so bad being pregnant." Adyson shot her a look. "Okay, so the morning sickness isn't fun and I'd give anything to fit into my halter top again, but other than that, it's not...awful."

She smirked. "Sure Izzy."

"So how did it happen?"

"I told you. A lousy eggnog during Christmas."

"Adyson..."

The woman sighed. "Fine." She took another sip before looking up at her friend. "Buford came to visit me during Christmas. We had a couple of fun nights, but we used protection. Then came my office Christmas party. Buford and I had to much eggnog and...long story short, we ended up doing it in a broom closet." She smacked her forehead with a hand. "Stupid stupid stupid."

"You're not stupid. Mistakes happen. You know how my daughter was conceived." Isabella smirked. "We were victims of alcohol and cute guys."

"At least your guy owned up and decided to stick around to help raise your daughter. My guy is a man child who doesn't want to be a father."

"He's probably just scared. I know Phineas was when he found out. It's scary for anyone." Isabella studied her friend. "Even you. And...it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Well...okay. It's great that you're not scared, because I wa--"

“I’m terrified.” Adyson's voice quavered as she looked up at her friend with teary eyes.

"Oh Adyson." The young woman went to bend over, only to pause. "I'd sit down and hug you, but I don't think I could get back up."

The two friends laughed and Adyson threw the now empty beer bottle in the trash before jumping up and giving her friend a tight hug. "I'm so scared Izzy."

"It'll be alright. You have me and Gretchen. We'll pitch in wherever we can. And if Buford bothers you...well, I've been living in a van with him for a month now; I'm sure I can figure out some type of revenge. Like getting rid of his dirty, smelly socks." Adyson laughed. "Seriously, have you smelled them? They _reek_."

She wiped her eyes on a shirtsleeve. "Thanks Izzy."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Hey! Lemmie go!" Buford struggled against the bassist's hold, trying to free himself. "Ferb, what gives? One minute I was havin a conversation with Irving and the next, you did this. What the heck did I do ta deserve this?"

Ferb released the drummer, practically throwing him on the couch. He glared at him. "Adyson."

"What? The pregnancy thing? Man, I don't wanna be a father. Adyson's great, but...have ya looked at me? I ain't exactly father material. Besides, I gotta reputation to uphold; I can't be walkin around with a kid. What would everyone think? Besides, it ain't my fault Girlie had that extra eggnog on Christmas." Buford smirked. "Although the broom closet was fun…"

"You little guttersnipe." Ferb reached down, grabbing the drummer by his shirt collar and lifting him clear off the couch. "By all accounts, I should--"

"Put him down Bro."

"Dinnerbell! Thank goodness! Talk some sense into him."

Ferb looked at his brother before unceremoniously dropping the drummer back onto the couch. "It's not worth it touring with you sometimes."

“It ain't a picnic for me either." Buford shot the bassist a glare before turning to the red head. "Seriously, talk some sense into him."

"No."

"What?"

"What did you do? When did you get Adyson pregnant?"

"Ugh. Not this again. Look, Girlie had an office Christmas Party. We both had to much eggnog and ended up doing it in a broom closet. We made a mistake."

"You're damn right you made a mistake!" Buford cringed at the harsh tone. "I don't know what's worse; you dismissing it as nothing or not taking responsibility."

"Like I said; I ain't father material. I can't raise a kid!"

"And you think I can?! Buford, we're in the same boat here. The only difference is I didn't run away."

"You ain't scared like I am."

"Of course I'm scared! Our daughter's due in four months! I don't know what to do. But I stuck around because I love Isabella and I want to help raise the baby we created. I'm not walking out on her. For you to walk out on Adyson is wrong."

"Well excuse me for not being the great Phineas Flynn."

"You wanna know how much I love her? Do you wanna know how deep into this relationship I really am?" The red head fished around in his pocket, bringing out a small velvet box. He held it out to the drummer. "I'm in love with her. This is an engagement ring. And no, I'm not asking her to marry me because of the baby; I'm asking her to marry me because I love her and I want us to be a family."

Buford blinked, staring at the box. "Whoa. Proposin? That's hardcore. Are ya sure ya wanna do that?"

"Yes. There's not a doubt in my mind."

The drummer looked away a moment before turning back to the red head. His voice was quiet. "I'm sorry I ain't the man you are." He stood up, heading out of the room. "But I can't be a father."

Phineas watched the drummer leave before sinking onto the couch. He looked at his brother. "What are we gonna do Bro?"

The bassist sat down next to him. “We do nothing.”

“But—“

He placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “They have to work it out for themselves.”

“But what about Adyson?”

“She has Isabella and Gretchen. They will help her.”

The red head stared at his brother. “And we help out where we can.”

“Absolutely. It’s not our battle. We can only do so much.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” He stood up, motioning for Ferb to follow him back out to the yard. “Hopefully everything works out for them.”


	5. Chapter 5

“How did everything go?” Isabella walked up to her boyfriend moments later, taking his hand in hers.

“It…went okay.” He sighed. “Not great unfortunately; Ferb and I didn’t make much headway with him. What about on your end?”

“I think mine went a little better. Adyson’s scared, but that’s pretty normal; I told her Gretchen and I would help her if she needed anything. They helped me during the four months we weren’t together; I’m not about to abandon her.” She looked up at him. “I…also told her that you and Ferb would try to help out where you could. I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s fine. Ferb and I already agreed on that point.”

"Good. Because--"

"Phineas!" Candace ran up to him, Amanda on her hip. "So how'd it go?" She turned to Isabella. "Is your friend alright?"

"Yeah. She's alright. She's a little scared, but I think that's to be expected."

"Buford's scared too, I think," Phineas added. "Unfortunately, he still refuses to help Adyson raise the baby. He says he's not Father material."

"That's a shame." Candace shook her head. "Is there something you guys can do?"

"We'll help where we can, but like Ferb said, we can only do so much. They...kinda have to figure it out on their own."

"Well, I'm glad you guys volunteered to help." She turned her attention to Isabella. "I'm sure your friend will be alright."

The young woman smiled. "I think she will too." She watched as Candace readjusted Amanda before placing the infant over her shoulder, lightly rocking back and forth. "Umm...Amanda looks a little restless."

"She is. I've been trying to get her to sleep, but with all the excitement and the noise of the party, she's having a hard time settling down."

"Why don't you put her in my room Sis? Upstairs would be a lot quieter than the nursery Mom and Dad set up downstairs."

"Great idea Phineas. I think I'll take her up there right now."

"Can I help?" Isabella offered.

"Absolutely."

The young woman smiled, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek before following Candace into the house. The red head sighed, leaning against the tree in the backyard, surveying the party. "Well, despite Buford and Adyson, everyone else seems to be having a good time."

"Hey man," Django walked up and the red head smiled. "Is Isabella's friend okay?"

"I think so. That's what Izzy said anyway."

"Tough break." The man leaned against the other side of the tree. He smirked. "I always wondered what leaning against THE TREE would be like."

Phineas laughed. "Yeah. Still feels pretty good after all these years. Though I haven't invented anything in years." He looked at his friend. "Hey, how are you doing? How's your heart...thing?"

"My Atherosclerosis?"

"Yeah that."

He shrugged. "It's fine. Haven't had any episodes in awhile. I'm on a few pills, but that's about it." He paused a moment, thinking. "And I exercise a lot. Doctor's orders. It's supposed to keep the plaque buildup down." He flexed an arm. "Check out the muscles!"

The red head felt his friend's arm and grinned. "Wow! You're buff buddy!"

"I know right? How cool is this?"

"But..." Phineas turned solemn. "You really _are_ feeling good right? You're not trying to spare my feelings or anything?"

Django threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Yeah man. I'm good." He grinned. "Don't worry about me; I have my art installation coming up, which I am _going to ace_. It's all good."

He thumped his friend on the chest. "Good to hear."

* * *

"Ohhh, you're so cute!"

"Yeah she is." Adyson leaned over Amanda, carefully counting the infant's toes. "One toesie, two toesies, three toesies, four toesies, five toesies!"

The infant squealed with laughter, shrieking as Isabella went for her pinky finger. "I...got your finger! I got your finger, yes I do!"

"Wow. You girls are really great at this." Candace stood in the doorway, smiling at the young women. "I'm so glad I let you two help."

"We're more than happy to help Candace," Isabella answered.

"Yeah. Amanda's a good baby." Adyson looked at the infant and sighed. "I hope my baby will be as easy to take care of."

Candace put a hand on her shoulder. "It will."

"Is it hard raising a baby Candace?" Isabella shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed. "Because the pregnancy hasn't exactly been fun."

"Having a baby takes a lot of hard work." The red head scooped up her daughter, gently rocking her. A soft smile crossed her face. "But it's worth every second."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me feel better Izzy." Adyson gave her friend a hug outside the sliding door of the Flynn-Fletcher's. "I know I said I didn't want to talk, but...I'm really glad you came and found me."

"Anytime." Isabella let go of her friend, placing both hands on the girl's shoulders. "Call me anytime; I know how it is when you're so pregnant that sleeping becomes almost impossible."

She smirked. "That's comforting Izzy." Her voice softened. "I will. And thanks for everything." She gave her friend one last hug before heading toward the back gate, stopping short as Buford walked through. The two glared at each other. "Buford."

"Adyson."

She pointed to her stomach. "You helping me raise this kid?"

"No. I ain't cut out ta be a father."

She gave him a sickenly sweet smile before turning around and walking out the back gate. "Bite me."

"Of all the backyards in all of Danville, she had to walk into this one." The drummer grumbled as he turned around, coming face to face with an annoyed Isabella. "Yo Isabella." She glared at him. "What?"

"I'm mad at you."

"Because a Girlie? Oh come on."

She got right in his face, poking him in the stomach. "Adyson is one of my best friends. You hurt her, you're messing with me."

"Oh yeah? What ya gonna do? Bowl me over with that fat stomach of yours? It ain't gonna work; I ain't scared of you."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm pregnant Buford. I'm hormonal and you're stuck in a van with me for another four months." She bumped him with her belly, smiling sweetly. "Watch your back; I _will_ get my revenge." She walked off, leaving the drummer staring after her in mild confusion.

He groaned. "Ah man. Have all the chicks gone crazy tonight?"

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Isabella giggled as Phineas swept her into his arms, hugging her to his chest. "I was only gone several minutes."

"It felt like longer." He kissed her on the lips. “Come here, I have a surprise for you." He led her out to the center of the yard, quickly motioning to the DJ booth before turning his attention back to her. A song began to play. "Recognize anything?"

"Umm..." she paused in thought, listening.

_Everybody keeps telling me I’m such a lucky man  
_ _looking at you standing there I know I am…_

“It’s…kind of familiar…” she frowned. “I’m having a hard time placing it.”

“Keep listening.” He started singing along with it. “Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue, the sunshine sure looks good on you I swear…”

“It’s—“ her eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh! Phineas, it’s the song you sang to me when I came back and told you I was pregnant.” Tears began to fill her eyes. “When I thought you didn’t want me…”

A soft smile crossed his face as he looked at her, reaching a hand down and wiping away her tears with a thumb. “Yes, yes it is.” He held out his hand. “Would you care to dance?”

She nodded, allowing him to take her by the hand, the two dancing in the middle of the yard as the chorus began to play.

“Awww!!” Isabella looked up, noticing Irving standing off to the side, grinning from ear to ear.

Django walked up next to him, pumping a fist in the air. “Yeah! Phineas, my man!”

She buried her head in his chest, laughing. “Oh my gosh; I forgot your friends were here.”

He chuckled. “Oh, they’re harmless. They just like to have fun.” He smirked. “And give me a hard time.” The red head smiled as the rest of his friends and Candace gathered around, watching them. He touched the black box in his pocket, discreetly pulling it out and hiding it behind his back as Isabella looked up at him. Phineas smiled down at her, singing along with the music. “You know you keep on bring out the best of me. And I need you now even more than the air I breathe.”

She smiled up at him. “You can make me laugh when I wanna cry, this will last forever, I just know—“

“And it _will_ last forever.”

“What?” Isabella started in surprise as her boyfriend motioned to the DJ and the song slowly faded out.

“Isabella, I know we’ve only been together for five months, but in that short amount of time, I have fallen in love with you. I have fallen deeply, _hopelessly_ in love with you. Now, I know this may seem sudden, but…” he let go of her and dropped to one knee, opening a black box and holding it up to her. “Will you marry me?”


	6. Chapter 6

A hushed silence settled over the yard as Isabella stared at the black box in shock. “Phineas? But… _now_? I mean…” she smiled as her eyes filled with tears. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Whoops and hollers shot through the crowd as Phineas stood up, wrapping his fiancé in a tight hug and kissing her before slipping the ring on her finger.

“Phineas, it’s beautiful.”

“Just like you.”

“It’s—“

“Oh my gosh! I’m so happy for you!” Candace ran up to them, enveloping the red head in a tight hug. “I can’t believe it! My little brother is getting married!” After several seconds, she released him. “Please let me plan your wedding.”

He laughed out loud. “Of course Candace! Who else do you think I would pick?”

“Oh my gosh! Phin, this is going to be great! I’ll have to plan for the caterer and the wedding party…” she started ticking things off on her fingers. “The cake, flowers, floral arrangements for the table…” she looked at Isabella. “What colors do you like?”

“Um…”

“Slow down Sis. We just got engaged. Take a breather.” The red head smirked, clapping his sister on the shoulder. “They’ll be plenty of time for that. Right now—“

“Phineas!” Irving charged the red head, tackling him so hard it knocked Phineas back a foot. “You did it! I can’t believe it! You’re getting married!” He squealed loudly, looking at Isabella. “Isn’t it wonderful?!”

She raised a brow. “Uh—“

“Can I be your best man?”

“Uh, gee Irving, I don’t know.” Phineas hedged. “I was kinda—“

“I believe that would be me.” Ferb pushed his way through the crowd, coming to stand next to his brother. He placed an arm on his brother’s shoulder, glancing at the lead vocalist for confirmation.

“Sorry Irving, but I’m afraid that honor goes to Ferb.”

“Aww.”

“You’ll be part of the wedding party though.” He looked around the yard. “You all will.”

“Yeah man; we’ll all pitch in,” Django added. “It’ll be fun.” He paused. “Hey, someone needs to call Baljeet.”

“I’ll do it,” Buford volunteered. “I ain’t talked ta Jeet in months.”

“Oh my gosh! I have to call the girls!” Isabella hurriedly dug her phone out of her dress pocket, quickly dialing a number. “I can’t believe Adyson left before all the excitement!” She grinned into the phone as she walked off. “Gretch, it’s Izzy, I have something to tell you…”

Ferb smirked at his brother as the excitement died down and everyone scattered to different parts of the yard. “Well, your plan went well.”

He grinned. “Yeah it did! I’m just a little bummed that Perry was the DJ and didn’t—“ he stopped at the feel of something wrapping around his right leg.

The bassist smiled. “Oh, I think he saw.”

Phineas got down on his knees as the platypus hugging his leg let go, taking a step back. “So, did I do alright Buddy?” Perry chattered in approval, giving the red head a thumbs up. “Will you help with the wedding? Or at least help Candace? I know she’s mellowed out a lot, but…” he chuckled. “Well, you saw how excited she was.”

The platypus grinned, nodding in confirmation as Ferb sat down next to his brother. “We must go soon, so Phin and I shall bid you good-night.” He hugged Perry, releasing the platypus before standing up. He looked at his brother. “See you back at the van?”

“Yeah. Izzy and I will be along later.” Phineas watched his brother go before turning back to Perry, giving his pet an affectionate scratch on the head. “Seriously, thanks for all the help tonight.” His head jerked up at the sound of Isabella emerging from the house. He quickly hugged the platypus. “Bye Pal. I’ll e-mail you soon.” Perry mock glared at him and he laughed. “I promise.” The platypus gave him another thumbs up before getting down on all fours and skittering around to the front of the house.

“Phew. I’m glad that’s over.” Isabella grinned as she walked up to her fiancé. “Gretchen’s really excited; she’s going to be my Maid of Honor. I tried calling Adyson, but she must be driving back home already; she didn’t answer.”

“I’m sure she’ll call once she’s home.”

“Yeah.” The young woman glanced around the yard. “Looks like the party’s winding down. Should we head out?”

“Just let me see if Candace needs any help.” The red head searched the yard, finding his sister standing near the tree. He took Isabella’s hand in his, the two walking over. “Candace, Izzy and I were going to head out. Do you need any help cleaning up?”

“No, we’re fine Phin; Jeremy’s inside with Amanda and everybody else pitched in. We can handle things. You two go.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Isabella looked at Candace. “Thanks so much for throwing this for us. It was great meeting you.”

“Great to meet you too.” Candace put an arm around the young woman’s shoulders, whispering conspiratorially. “He gives you any grief, call me.”

She giggled. “I will.”

“You guys heading out?” Django walked over, carrying a trash bag over his shoulder.

Phineas smirked. “Looks like Candace caught you.”

He shrugged. “I don’t mind. Anything I can do to help.” He turned to Isabella. “It was very nice meeting you Isabella. I’m happy for the two of you.”

“Thanks. And it was nice to meet you too.”

“Remember, let me know when your art exhibition is.” The red head reached out, shaking his friend’s hand before pulling him into a hug. “It was great seeing you Buddy. Keep in touch and let me know how things are going.”

“Will do.” The man gave them a nod before heading around the side of the house.

“Is that everyone?” Isabella asked.

“Everyone except for Irving. Looks like he’s standing by the back gate; we’ll catch him on the way out.”

* * *

“Aww…you’re leaving already?” Irving sighed sadly. “It won’t be the same without you guys here.”

“I dunno Irving; things seem pretty normal to me.”

“Yeah, but without you guys, it’s no fun.”

The red head laughed. “Well, you’ll have to make do I guess. Maybe there’s a new computer you can fix or something.”

“Oh yeah!” He brightened instantly. “There is that one computer I still have to debug.” He stood at attention, saluting the red head. “So long Phineas; the others and I will hold down the fort until you return again.” He turned to Isabella. “It was nice meeting you. Again, sorry for hitting on you.”

“It’s alright Irving.” Isabella forced a smile. “It was very nice meeting you. Take care.”

“Good-bye Irving.” Phineas shook the man’s hand before him and Isabella turned around, heading out to the car. She glanced over her shoulder.

“He’s still standing at attention; is it okay to leave him like that?”

He waved the comment away. “Oh yeah. He did that when Ferb, Buford and I headed out on tour for the first time.” He shrugged. “It’s Irving. Not much you can do.” The red head paused at the passenger side door, unlocking the car and holding the door open, helping Isabella inside. “You all set? Can I do something?”

“No. I got it.”

“Great.” He made sure she was buckled in before closing the door, running around to the driver’s side and climbing in. “You ready to head back?”

“Umm…”

“What’s wrong?”

She picked at the seatbelt. “Nothing. It’s just…when we get back to the van, Buford and Ferb will be there and…I kind of want to have some alone time with you.” She looked at him. “I have nothing against your friend and brother, it’s just…”

Phineas held up a hand. “Say no more. I know exactly what you mean. How does taking a drive down to Danville Lake sound? It’s really pretty at night. And quiet. We could sit outside or just cuddle in the backseat.” He smirked. “Or do other things…”

“I’d love to, but the baby’s kicking and I don’t feel up for that tonight.” She leaned across the car and kissed him. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright.” He turned the key in the ignition, starting the car and pulling it onto the street. “Some alone time…and cuddling, in the backseat of the car while parked at Danville Lake it is.”

* * *

Phineas reclined against the passenger door in the backseat, Isabella leaning against him, her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, his fingers entwining with hers as they absently rubbed her belly. He smiled. “Full moon tonight.”

“Yeah. It’s really pretty.”

“See? I told you Danville Lake is pretty at night.”

“Phineas, I’m scared.”

He looked down at her. “What?”

“I’m scared. What if something’s wrong with the baby? Or the pregnancy doesn’t go well? Or…something else happens?”

“Izzy…” He pulled her close. “Our daughter will be fine. You’ve been taking great care of yourself and the doctor said you’re doing fine. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“But…what if something _does_ happen? What if we don’t make good parents?”

“How can you be scared? You’re the strongest person I know. Isabella, you came back and told me you were pregnant. You could have left me wondering.”

She glanced to the side. “I wanted to.”

“You did?”

“I didn’t want to face you; I didn’t know if you’d want me.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “But I did want you. And I wanted our daughter. We’ll be good parents Isabella.” He repositioned himself, leaning over and kissing her stomach. “We both love each other. And her.” He smirked. “If it makes you feel better, I’m scared too. I mean, I’ll be honest; when you told me you were pregnant, I was scared to death. I didn’t know if I could provide for a family or be a father. But…looking at you, I know there’s nothing else I’d rather do. Well, that and being in Summer Still Rocks.” Phineas grinned. “We’re getting married Isabella; that has to count for something right?”

She leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips. “It counts for everything.”

The two were quiet for a moment, staring out the back window of the car, watching as a light breeze moved through the trees.

The red head cleared his throat. “So I was thinking…since Summer Still Rocks is busy touring, and the baby’s due in four months, what if, instead of waiting, we get married next month? I mean, I know it’s kind of fast and we won’t have a lot of time to plan, but—“

“I would love to get married next month.” Isabella sighed in contentment, closing her eyes a moment before opening them again. “But what about Candace? Won’t that make her a little crazy?”

“Nah. She’s good under pressure. And if I give her a heads up…” Phineas shifted slightly, pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and tapping a few buttons. “She should be okay. Besides, she’ll have help.”

“Really? From who?”

“Another family member. He wasn’t here tonight.” He tapped a couple more buttons before sending off a text. “There. Done.” He smiled as his fiancé. “We’re getting married Isabella.”

She returned the smile. “That’s more than I ever wanted.”

* * *

“Candace, we all cleaned up back here?” Jeremy walked through the sliding door to the Flynn-Fletcher’s backyard, carrying Amanda over his shoulder. “Amanda’s starting to fuss; I was going to take her home. Unless there’s something else you need help with. Or I could wait for you.”

“We’re about cleaned up. Django took care of the rest of the trash and the others left about an hour ago. We’re fine. Go ahead and take Amanda home; I’ll meet you there in a little bit.” She kissed her husband on the lips. “Make sure the diner’s locked up?”

“Of course.”

Candace smiled as her husband left the yard, fanning herself. “Whew. All this cleaning is hard work. I better take a breather.” She took a sweep of the yard before walking into the house and locking the doors. She was about to sit down when her phone buzzed. “Now who’s texting…” she checked the text and grinned, racing up to the second floor, taking the stairs two at a time. “Perry!”

The platypus emerged from the boys’ old bedroom, pointing behind him as Candace emerged on the landing.

“I know I know. Mom and Dad aren’t home, so it’s your computer Solitaire night. But…look!” She thrust the phone in his face and he read the text message, grinning. “Phineas and Isabella want to get married next month! Do you think we can plan a wedding in that time?” The platypus nodded and Candace picked him up, twirling around the upstairs hallway.

“Perry, we have a wedding to plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'd love to say "onto the wedding," but unfortunately, that story hasn't been written yet. So the next story in this series will take place two months later (so April 2008).


End file.
